


Hate seeing you broken

by shootingstargirl120



Series: The cheating letters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Severus is a asshole, finally a nice letter, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Hermiones and Rons letters in connection to Severus’s cheating.





	Hate seeing you broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is the collection of letters from Harrys friends. I know im spam posting all these but they will slow down a bit after this. Im working on the new chapter for Shadow man right now these where just all written last night. So y’all get a pile of them to start. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends Harry a letter after hearing that Severus cheated on Harry again.

Dear Harry,

Oh harry I just heard from Ron about what happened. Im so so sorry I know you thought this time would be different. I know you don’t want a I told you so and that wont help anything so I won’t say it. Draco really is a prat. I thought you guys where finally friends but he sleeps with your husband again? Ugh that boy. Ron said a lot that I don’t wish to convey. ( it was really some horrible stuff about Severus) but to summarize you should forget about that git. Pack up you and Lillys things and come stay with us for a while. Harry you don’t need his love or what ever it is he gives you. We will love you so much more and better. We’re your friends Harry and well always be here for you and your lovely daughter no matter what. It really wouldn’t be any trouble for you to just come live with us you know? Those few months you stayed here at the end of your pregnancy was delightful. Little Rosie took such a liking to her amazing uncle Harry. You really seemed to thrive here with out him. You finally seemed like your old self again. I know you think you love him so my words probably will fall on deaf ears. But, hes no good for you Harry. When you’re with him you’re a shell of your former self. You used to have dreams, hopes, and drive. Now you just care about pleasing him and being his perfect husband. Its not healthy truly its not. Hes not worth all the effort you put in day after day. Does Lilly even understand who he is? Yall are supposed to be Married but he’s hardly home. Ive never heard her call Snape daddy… she sees Ron so much more. Remember when she called Ron daddy and he blushed all the way to his ears? He doesn’t mind though he's happy she has someone to look up to like that other then just you. If anything you should come spend the weekend here. Everyone wants to see you and Lilly. Especially Rosie. She says the 3 of you can ride out back on brooms and have a fun tea party. We hope you consider it. 

I hate seeing you broken  
Love your best friends, the Weaslys

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
